<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boop! by maeshmolowas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172105">Boop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas'>maeshmolowas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Napping, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taichi craves affection— what else is banri going to do other than indulge his darling boyfriend?</p><p>or I Crave Bantai Content</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i used a prompt generator, it gave me "taichi boops banri on the nose" and i ran with it</p><p>—</p><p>@maeshmolowas on twt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boop!" Taichi's shrill, excited voice rings out in the living room. He's sitting next to Banri on the couch, his index finger sticking out and just barely touching Banri's nose.</p><p>Banri scrunches up his face and gently knocks Taichi's hand away. "Oi, stop that. I'm trying to play a game, Taichi."</p><p>"Aw, you're no fun!" Taichi whines, leaning up to press his finger against Banri's nose again. "Boop!"</p><p>"Stop!" Banri snaps, but there's no real anger in his voice. He just seems a bit annoyed.</p><p>Taichi pouts, shifting to straddle Banri. He quickly grabs Banri's phone out of his hands and sets it on the couch beside him. Then, he boops Banri on the nose, again. "Gimme attention!"</p><p>Banri snickers at Taichi, finally relenting. "Okay, okay," he says, smirking at Taichi.</p><p>Banri rests one hand on Taichi's waist, the other coming up to tap Taichi on the nose. "Boop."</p><p>Taichi laughs happily, leaning forward to peck Banri on the lips. "Yay!"</p><p>"You're… tch, stop being so cute," Banri mumbles, kissing Taichi's forehead. "C'mon, now. Let me get back to my game?"</p><p>Taichi's satisfied now— so, he nods, leaning forward to lay his head on Banri's shoulder. It doesn't take long before Taichi falls asleep right there, curled up on Banri. Banri grabs his phone, and goes back to playing his game.</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room being Taichi's soft snoring and Banri's fingers tapping against his phone. Banri eventually runs out of LP in his game, so he sets his phone down beside them. He wraps his arms around Taichi and shifts them so that he's on his back, with Taichi on top of him. Banri cards his fingers through Taichi's hair, closing his eyes. He falls asleep as well soon after, with Taichi's face buried in his neck and his hands in Taichi's hair.</p><p>Click!</p><p>There's the sound of a camera shutter. It's Omi's phone. The tall man smiles to himself as he looks at the picture, adding it to a collection of photos of his fellow troupe members.</p><p>"Sweet dreams," he murmurs, gently patting Taichi on the head as he walks past.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>